Nouvel Ichigo
by Selka93
Summary: Un nouveau personnage dans l'univers de Bleach. Et il va en rencontrer du monde...
1. Nouveau personnage

Ensemble de fics de l'univers de Bleach avec un nouveau personnage. J'avais envie de faire apparaître un nouveau personnage qui serait un shinigami mais qui ignorerait tout d'Ichigo et compagnie. Le nom n'est pas très original mais comme ça j'écrirai un chapitre sur une confusion des noms.

En tant que nouveau capitaine de la troisième division des armées de la cour, Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait « hérité » de tout l'effectif de la dite division, y compris le vice-capitaine. Quand ce dernier avait présenté le nouveau capitaine à toute la division réunie, beaucoup avaient tremblés.

Pensez: le sixième Espada le plus fort, et pas celui ayant l'air le plus amical, qui avait battu Ichigo Kurosaki sans même libérer son sabre comme capitaine... Et il faisait peur!

La suite leur donna raison: leur capitaine ne parlait personne dans sa division à part son vice-capitaine et passait son temps dans son bureau. Pis encore: il ne participait jamais aux entraînements.

Tout cela changea. Chaque année les étudiants sortant de l'école des shinigamis étaient diplômés en grande pompe devant tous les capitaines et les officiers les plus importants. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que les élèves recevaient leurs affectations.

Ichigo Ukitake faisait parti de ceux-là. Il était l'un des nombreux neveux du capitaine Ukitake, de ceux qui ne survivaient que grâce au salaire de son chef de clan. Il voulait devenir shinigami depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas être comme ses parents et se contenter d'attendre sa pension tout en se plaignant qu'elle n'était jamais suffisante. A force de travail il était parvenu à devenir le major de sa promotion et avait demandé comme affectation la treizième division pour pouvoir épauler son oncle, qu'il trouvait admirable.

Il fut donc très surpris quand, à la fin de la cérémonie, il fut annoncé qu'il serait l'assistant personnel du capitaine de la troisième division.

Après la cérémonie, il se fit coincer dans une rue déserte par Ikari Kuchiki et Joshua Shinôin (nouvel essai orthographique). Ces deux-là venaient de deux des plus grandes familles nobles et seuls leurs noms avaient permis leur entrée à l'école et leur diplôme. Ils étaient orgueilleux, bêtes, méchants, et persécutaient Ichigo depuis sa première année.

« Félicitations Go (=fraise)-kun.

Assistant personnel, c'est comme larbin non?

Moi au moins je suis à ce poste grâce à mes compétences et non à ma famille.

Quoi?!

Répète un peu pour voir!

Pas la peine, vous m'avez très bien compris. Ou sinon vous êtes encore encore plus débiles que je ne l'imaginais. »

Ikari et Joshua sortirent leur zanpakutô nouvellement acquis. A ce moment-là, Ichigo vit son nouveau capitaine qui était apparu, sûrement entre deux shunpôs. Il se sentit rassuré: son capitaine allait le sortir de là!

Mais Grimmjow se contenta de leur jeter un coup d'oeil avant de repartir.

Ichigo se sentit blessé, certes il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son capitaine l'embrasse, mais quand même! Soudain, une douleur bien plus physique le traversa: Ikari avait profité qu'il ne fasse pas attention pour lui planter son zanpakutô dans le poignet, et s'appliquait à couper le muscle de son bras en remontant. Ichigo hurla. Il s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla, il était à la quatrième division. Dans la pénombre, il vit le capitaine Unohana qui vérifiait ses constantes, son oncle assit à côté de son lit et le capitaine Jaggerjack adossé à un mur.

Au souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il eut envie de pleurer, mais il essaya de ne pas craquer.

« Désolé Jushirô-sama, vous passez déjà assez de temps ici et je vous oblige à y rester.

Ce n'est Ichigo-kun. Nous sommes heureux que tu te sois réveillé.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire. Sachant que la cérémonie s'était déroulée le matin et qu'on était fin juin, il était resté inconscient un long moment.

Le capitaine Unohana prit la parole:

J'ai été un peu lourde sur l'anesthésie. Les blessures musculaires sont particulièrement douloureuses. De plus, Ichigo-kun, je dois te prévenir: ta blessure va être longue à guérir, et tu ne pourras plus tenir quelque chose de ta main droite.

Quoi?

Tu as eu des tendons tranchés. Personne, que se soit sur Terre ou ici n'est en mesure de réparer tes tendons.

Mais... Si je suis incapable de me servir de ma main droite... qu'est ce que je vais faire...

Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Le capitaine Unohana le regardait d'un air désolé, le capitaine Ukitake lui tenait la main et le capitaine Jaggerjack regardait sa propre main droite, l'ouvrant et la refermant. Ichigo cria, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier:

J'en ai pas chié pendant six ans pour rien!!! Je refuse d'être un assisté pour le restant de mes jours! Je suis enfin shinigami et à cause de connards je dois abandonner?! Je...

Il se retrouva incapable de continuer, pleurant trop. Quand il retrouva un semblant de calme le capitaine Jaggerjack n'était plus là. Autre coup à l'égo.

Ne t'inquiète Ichigo, le capitaine Jaggerjack ne va pas te renvoyer.

Il ne m'aime pas. Il n'est même pas intervenu quand...

Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Dès qu'il t'a vu il est allé prévenir les capitaines. Il est en période probatoire, s'il se bat la Chambre des 46 l'envoie directement en prison. Il a fait la meilleure chose pour vous deux.

Ah bon?

Oui. Il s'est dépêché de venir nous chercher. Il était tout essoufflé. Sans lui on ne t'aurait trouvé que bien plus tard. Ceux qui t'ont attaqué parlaient de brûler ton cadavre pour qu'il n'y ait plus de preuves. Ils sont en prison. J'ai vu le capitaine Kuchiki, il était très énervé. Je pense qu'il viendra te voir mais il a déjà déclaré que demain matin il allait commencer les papiers pour qu'Ikari soit radié de la famille Kuchiki. Et mes contacts se débrouillent pour qu'il en soit de même pour Joshua.

Vos contacts?

Ne t'occupe pas de ces détails (=il a demandé à Yoruichi). Le capitaine Jaggerjack sera un très bon capitaine pour toi, j'en suis sûr.

Mon oncle, j'avais demandé à être affecté à la treizième division.

Je sais. C'est moi qui ai refusé et t'ai mis à la troisième division.

Pourquoi? Je suis major de ma promotion et je me retrouve assistant de capitaine?

C'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi et en tes capacités. Ecoute, comme tu le sais Grimmjow était un Hollow avant. Un Vasto Lorde certes, mais un Hollow quand même. Il ne connaît rien aux techniques propres aux shinigamis comme les arias ou le kidô. Sans oublier la nécromancie. Et il ne connaît rien non plus à nos us et coutumes. Et il faut lui apprendre tout ça et toi tu le sais. Beaucoup de gens l'attendent au tournant.

D'accord... De toute façon, maintenant...

Tu vas être utile au capitaine Jaggerjarck, laisse-lui une chance de te le prouver. »

A ce moment-là, il y eut des éclats de voix à l'extérieur de la chambre. Tous se tournèrent vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Sur le seuil, se tenait le capitaine Jaggerjack, le pied en avant comme s'il avait ouvert la porte en mettant un coup de pied dedans. Ce qui était sûrement le cas vu qu'il avait quelqu'un dans les bras. Une femme apparemment vu les cheveux longs et la poitrine impressionnante. Le capitaine la posa à terre.

« Bon, Onna, maintenant tu vas lui soigner le bras.

C'était la première fois qu'Ichigo entendait la voix de son capitaine, elle était rauque mais douce, Ichigo aurait presque dit... ronronnante.

Le capitaine Unohana fut la première à se ressaisir.

Capitaine Jaggerkack, je sais que vous voulez bien faire, mais même Inoue-san ne peut guérir ce genre de blessure. C'est impossible.

La jeune fille, Inoue apparemment, semblait figée. Elle avit l'ait d'avoir été traînée alors qu'elle dormait, comme en témoignait son pyjama. Le capitaine Jaggerjack lui donna une tape dans le dos et elle parut se ressaisir et avança vers lui.

Allez.

Mais entre-temps le capitaine le capitaine Unohana s'était mis entre son lit et ses visiteurs.

Je suis désolée Inoue-san. Je pense que vous êtes une très bonne guérisseuse. Si vous n'étiez pas vivante, vous seriez un officier de ma division. Mais c'est impossible de le guérir.

Le capitaine Jaggerjack grogna.

Ecoute Onna, je sais ce que je t'ai promis. Mais ce gamin a toujours voulu être shinigami et il ne pourra plus jamais si tu ne le soignes pas à cause de deux enculés qui se croient tout permis à cause de leur nom

D'... d'accord... Mais ça ne devra jamais sortir d'ici.

OK.

Si vous voulez.

Capitaine Ukitake?

Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire Inoue-san, mais si ça permet qu'Ichigo guérisse, j'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe.

Capitaine Unohana?

J'aimerais savoir ce qu'Inoue-san va faire avant de promettre quoi que ce soit.

Bien. Quand je me suis battu la deuxième fois contre l'autre fraise, il vous a dit que je n'avais plus de bras droit. Et quand il m'a tué je l'avais récupéré. J'ai dit aux vieux du tribunal que mon bras avait été recousu. C'est possible pour nous les arrancars mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé pour moi. Quand je suis allé à Karakura la première fois, c'était contre les ordres d'Aizen. A mon retour j'ai été puni: Tôzen m'a coupé le bras et l'a brûlé pour qu'on ne puisse pas me le remettre. J'ai été rétrogradé et on m'a viré de l'Espada. Puis j'ai accompagné Yami et Luppi pour la diversion pour qu'Ulquiorra puisse enlever l'Onna. Ensuite Aizen a convoqué tout le monde et il a expliqué que Onna n'avait pas un pouvoir de guérison mais plutôt de négation de la vérité. Ou un truc du genre. Puis, pour le montrer il lui a demandé de me rendre mon bras... Et elle l'a fait. Il n'a pas repoussé, il est... réapparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé. En parfait état et j'ai pu m'en resservir au maximum de sa capacité dans la seconde. Donc, elle va pouvoir faire que les tendons remarchent.

J'avais demandé à Grimmjow-san et aux arrancars de ne rien dire pour ne pas être étudiée. Et c'est pour cela que je compte sur vous et sur votre discrétion pour ne rien dire.

Dans ses conditions, il n'y a aucun problème Inoue-san.

Bon. »

Ichigo vit avec curiosité la jeune fille s'approcher de lui et poser les mains sur les barrettes qui retenaient ses cheveux.

« Santen Keshun »

Une lumière jaune entoura son bras droit, et l'engourdissement qu'il ressentait disparu peu à peu. Quand la lumière disparue, le capitaine Unohana s'approcha d'Ichigo et lui examina le bras.

« Impressionnant votre pouvoir Inoue-san, je pensais que c'était impossible.

Ichigo, comprenant qu'il pourrait se servir de son bras se remit à pleurer.

Merci. Merci Inoue-sama. Merci capitaine Jaggerjack.

Ne me remercie pas trop vite gamin. Tu m'en dois une maintenant, et aussi à l'Hime. Ton statut vient de passer d'assistant personnel à larbin exclusif et personnel de ma personne. Je t'attends donc dans deux jours à la première heure. Et avec le sourire de l'agneau qui part à l'abattoir.

Bien capitaine. »

Tous les shinigamis de la troisième division furent très étonnés quand ils virent que l'assistant du capitaine était aussi enthousiaste à faire son travail et semblait idôlatrer Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Mais bien vite, ce dernier put utiliser son zanpakutô et participa aux entraînements de sa division. Il fut très vite apprécié et accepté, devenant ainsi vraiment le capitaine de la troisième division des armées de la cour.


	2. Deux Ichigo pour le prix d'un

Deuxième fic avec Ichigo Ukitake comme héros. Première rencontre entre lui et Ichigo Kurosaki, mais pas la dernière. En espérant qu'elle vous fasse rire, moi je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant.

Rencontre de deux fraises.

Ichigo Ukitake était l'assistant du capitaine Grimmjow Jaggerjack depuis maintenant six mois. L'hiver s'était installé, recouvrant la Soul Society de son manteau blanc et épais. Ichigo se dépêchait vers le bureau de son capitaine, les bras chargés de papiers à lui faire signer. En arrivant devant la porte, il eut la surprise d'entendre une voix qui lui était inconnue venant de l'intérieur du bureau.

« Et là, elle a voulu lui faire une de ses spécialités. Tatsuki a prétendu avoir dîné chez elle mais Ulquiorra a accepté. Il s'est retrouvé avec un plat de macreaux à la confiture avec du riz sucré. Et il a tout mangé. Tatsuki m'a dit qu'à la fin il était tellement vert que ça jurait avec ses yeux. Et bien sûr Inoue ne s'est rendu compte de rien. J'ai... »

Ichigo ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Son capitaine était assis derrière son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. Et, assit sur un coin du bureau, Ichigo vit un adolescent (ouais, comme si tu avais 3000 ans...). Il était grand, roux, et portait un épais manteau qui venait du monde des humains.

« Ah, te voilà. Bon, voici mon assistant Ichigo Ukitake. Ichigo, je te présente Ichigo Kurosaki.

Enchanté.

Moi de même.

Ca va être dur de vous différencier. Je sais, quand vous serez dans la même pièce, ça sera esclave et fraisounette. Tu es d'accord fraisounette?

Bien sûr Grimmjow. Et toi, quand tu seras avec d'autres capitaines, je t'appellerai mon minou.

Bon, d'accord. Ukitake, tu avais des papiers à me faire signer, non?

Oui capitaine. Rapidement s'il-vous-plaît, je dois aller à la sixième division pour une demande d'entraînement conjoint.

D'accord. Au fait, est-ce que tu pourrais entraîner Kurosaki au kidô s'il-te-plaît? Il doit entrer à l'académie l'année prochaine et il n'a même pas les bases. Sans parler de son contrôle de reiatsu.

Eh bien... C'est calme en ce moment donc pourquoi pas. Mais j'aimerais faire passer à Kurosaki-san un petit test de niveau avant. Demain par exemple, si ma présence n'est pas requise à l'entraînement commun.

I Ukitake eut la surprise de voir son capitaine éclater de rire.

Fais-lui passer tous les tests que tu veux. Je regrette juste de ne pouvoir y assister.

On se revoit donc demain Ukitake-san. Il faut que j'aille voir Nell maintenant avant qu'elle ne débarque ici et alerte toute la Soul Society.

Tu cherches à éviter quelqu'un?

Tu sais bien que oui. Si tu préviens Zaraki, je te jure que je te tue.

Trop tard mon vieux, c'est déjà fait. (=prévenir Zaraki ou le tuer?) »

Ichigo Ukitake n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation, il sortit et se dirigea vers la sixième, se demandant qui pouvait être le jeune homme qui traitait son capitaine et d'autres avec tant de familiarités. Il devait avouer que ça l'énervait et le rendait jaloux à la fois.

…

« Alors Ukitake-kun, tu vas participer à l'entraînement de demain avec nous?

Non vice-capitaine Abarai. Le capitaine Jaggerjack m'a demandé d'entraîner au kidô l'un de ses amis mais je veux lui faire passer un test de niveau avant.

C'est un de ses fraccìons?

Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Apparemment il est ici depuis peu. Il porte encore des habits humains. Il est grand, roux...

Attends, c'est d'Ichigo Kurosaki dont tu parles, non?

Oui, c'est lui. Vous le connaissez?

Ouais. Attends... tu vas faire passer un test de niveau à Ichigo Kurosaki?

Encore un gradé qui le connaissait bien...

Oui.

Capitaine, est-ce que...

Oui Abarai, j'ai entendu. Et oui, ta présence sera obligatoire demain à l'entraînement entre la troisième et le sixième division.

Mais capitaine... Vous ne voulez pas voir les progrès d'Ichigo? Et le genre de test qu'Ukitake-kun va faire.

Je te rappelle que Kurosaki Ichigo loge dans mon manoir. De plus je pense lui demander un combat ce soir. Et je suis sûr que tu réussiras à trouver une excuse pour te faire inviter ce soir.

Et en plus il logeait dans la résidence Kuchiki!

Excusez-moi vice-capitaine Abarai, d'où connaissez-vous cet humain? Et pourquoi le capitaine Kuchiki a-t il accepté un combat contre lui?

Tu n'es pas au courant?

De quoi?

Tu as entendu parler de la bataille de Karakura?

Bien sûr, là où l'ex-capitaine Aizen a été défait.

Et tu veux faire passer un test à Ichigo Kurosaki?

Ce qu'Abarai veut dire, Ukitake Ichigo, c'est que tu devrais t'intéresser à l'histoire actuelle.

Pourquoi capitaine?

Déjà parce que Kurosaki Ichigo n'est aucunement mort. Et que c'est lui qui a mit un point final à cette bataille. Installe-toi, Abarai va te dire qui est Kurosaki Ichigo, comme cela il sera plus concentré à l'entraînement de demain.

Très étonné, Ichigo s'assit sans un mot sur le siège désigné. Il commençait à avoir peur.

Merci capitaine. Bon, Ichigo Kurosaki est humain, mais il a aussi une formidable pression spirituelle. Un Hollow a attaqué sa famille, il habite Karakura au fait, et Kuchiki Rukia s'est interposé. Elle a été blessé donc elle lui a transmis ses pouvoirs et donc il est devenu shinigami. C'est interdit, je sais. Mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Ils ont d'ailleurs eu quelques belles prises. Le capitaine et moi on a été envoyé pour arrêter Rukia. Ichigo s'est interposé, et le capitaine lui a retiré tout le reiatsu de Rukia avant de la ramener à la Soul Society où elle a été condamné à mort. Ichigo l'a appris grâce à Kisuke Uruhara, l'ex-capitaine de la douzième division avant que tu ne le demandes, et ce dernier l'a aussi entraîné. Et il est venu à la Soul Society avec deux amis à lui qui avaient du reiatsu et un Quincy. D'ailleurs, tu connais Inoue-chan, c'est une amie à Ichigo. Et ils sont venus pour libérer Rukia. Ichigo s'est battu, et a gagné contre Jidanbô, le gardien de la porte Ouest, Ikkaku Madarame, le troisième siège de la onzième division, moi, le capitaine Zaraki et le capitaine Kuchiki. Ah, oui, il a aussi les vice-capitaines de la première, deuxième et quatrième division à mains nues et en trois coups. Ensuite contre les Arrancars c'est lui qui a tué entre autre Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ulquiorra Schiffer. Et Aizen bien sûr.

Ah... oui. Je comprends pourquoi tout le monde rigole quand je parle de test de niveau.

Oui. En plus, maintenant tu ne vas plus pouvoir annuler. A l'heure qu'il est tout le monde doit être au courant.

Lui faire passer un test... Je vais me faire ridiculiser.

Ca c'est plus que probable. Mais bonne chance quand même Ichigo-chan. »

Comme Renji l'avait prédit, plusieurs capitaines et hauts officiers étaient présents le lendemain pour son test, et la plupart avaient un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Puis Ichigo Kurosaki arriva en tenue de shinigami, son énorme zanpakutô sur le dos.

Ichigo Ukitake se contenta de lui demander de faire un shunpô avant d'accepter de lui donner des cours. Beaucoup furent déçus, mais il évita ainsi de se ridiculiser en public, et il évita ainsi de se ridiculiser en public, et il ne sous-estima plus jamais son élève.


	3. Ichigo paye sa dette

Ichigo Ukitake pensait souvent à Inoue Orihime. A chaque fois qu'il parait une attaque lors de l'entraînement, quand il signait un papier officiel, ou quand il portait des baguettes à sa bouche. Il se rappellait que sans elle il n'aurait jamais été shinigami, il n'avait été qu'un des assistés de sa famille. Il se sentait donc extrêmement reconnaissant envers elle. Il aurait voulu la remercier, faire quelque chose pour elle. Quelque chose qui compte vraiment. Il s'en ouvrit un jour à Ichigo Kurosaki, lors d'une des pauses qu'ils faisaient pendant les cours de kidô. Après tout, son "élève" connaissait la jeune femme beaucoup mieux que lui vu qu'ils étaient amis depuis de nombreuses années, lui se contentant de la croiser parfois et de lui parler un peu. 

"Rien de plus facile. Il suffit que tu retrouves son frère.  
- Hein?  
- Inoue a été élevée par son frère, mais il est mort dans un accident de voiture il y a plusieurs années.  
Si tu le retrouves je pense que ça payera la dette que tu penses avoir envers elle.  
- Ma dette est réelle!  
- C'est ce que tu penses. Elle ne voit pas du tout les choses comme ça. Inoue aidera toujours au maximum les gens sans rien attendre en retour.  
- Tu es sûr, au moins, qu'il est à la Soul Society son frère?  
- Oui. C'est moi qui l'y ait envoyé.  
- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de très légal mais bon. Elle a fait tellement plus pour moi.  
- Et ce n'était pas très légal non plus ce qu'elle a fait.  
- Oui. C'est quoi le nom de son frère?  
- Inoue Sora.  
- Bon. Je rechercherai. En attendant... récite moi l'Aria du kidô n°2 

[...] 

Ichigo Ukitake retrouva Sora Inoue. Il habitait dans le 24eme quartier du Rugonkai et travaillait dans une banque du 20e quartier. Il s'était marié aussi, à une de ses collègues.  
Quand il donna ces informations à Inoue, elle lui sauta au cou avant de lui planter un gros bisou sur la bouche. Il rougit. Mais, le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, elle avait déjà disparu, se dirigeant sûrement vers le 24e quartier.  
Ichigo se sentit plus léger: il avait payé sa dette. Il rentra chez lui en sifflotant.


	4. Vous parlez de quel Ichigo?

En tant qu'assistant personnel du capitaine de la troisième division, une partie non négligeable du travail d'Ichigo Ukitake consistait à amener des papiers au vice-capitaine Kira Izuru qui travaillait à quelques bureaux de son capitaine. Parfois, il regrettait que l'ancien capitaine n'ait pas installé le bureau de son vice-capitaine dans son propre bureau comme dans la sixième et dixième division. Puis, il se rappelait que les capitaines de la sixième division l'avaient fait pour surveiller leur vice capitaine (=Renji et Matsumoto) et que Nanao s'était installée dans le bureau de son capitaine pour qu'il travaille. De plus, il n'aurait plus eut de place dans le bureau de son capitaine.  
Il s'arrêta devant le bureau du vice-capitaine Kira et s'apprêtait à frapper quand il entendit des voix à l'intérieur (eh oui, il passe du temps à écouter aux portes et sans même le vouloir, le pauvre). Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : le vice-capitaine Kira discutait avec le vice-capitaine Abarai.  
Ichigo se décida à attendre le départ du vice-capitaine de la sixieme division, assis en face de Kira, les pieds sur le bureau.  
«Je ne pense pas que le capitaine Jaggerjack soit amoureux d'Ichigo, Renji.  
- Tu rigoles ?!  
Ichigo retint son souffle. Ils étaient en train de parler de lui et du capitaine Jaggerjack !  
Mais déjà, la conversation reprenait.  
- Non. A chaque fois que je croise Grimmjow il me parle de lui ou il dit son nom ou quelque chose qu'il a fais.  
- Il l'apprécie en tant que personne.  
- Et si Ichigo avait été un mec repoussant j'aurais été d'accord avec toi. Mais c'est un beau mec.  
Et puis, mon radar me dit qu'il est intéressé.  
- Ton radar déconne Renji. Ton radar fait que TU es intéressé par le capitaine Kuchiki.  
Grande inspiration de la part d'Ichigo Ukitake. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir ça.  
- Aucun rapport avec notre discussion.  
- Tu ne nies pas.  
- Hélas. Et puis, Ichigo est puissant, Grimmjow est attiré par les gens puissants.  
- Pour essayer de les battre.  
- Ou pour les apprécier. Il ne s'est jamais battu contre Nell et pourtant elle a été plus puissante que lui pendant longtemps. Au fait, il a quel âge ton capitaine, Kira ?  
- Aucune idée. Il n'est pas loquace sur ce genre de choses. Beaucoup plus vieux qu'Ichigo en tout cas.  
- Ouais… ça me fait penser. Quand je me suis battu contre Squaizel… Enfin l'Espada numéros 8 (je précise parce que je ne suis pas sûre de l'orthographe de son nom), il a proposé de me montrer des vidéos de séances de massages entre son frère et Grimmjow pour que je puisse voir l'efficacité de ses mouchards.  
- Le fait de se faire masser par un mec, ne fait pas que tu es attiré par eux.  
- Oui, mais c'est la façon dont il l'a dit... De toute façon, Kurotsuchi a gardé toutes les archives du Hueco Mundo, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait nous trouver les vidéos correspondantes.  
Des massages et de quand l'Espada me l'a dit  
Autre grande inspiration. Ichigo aurait préféré ignorer ça aussi.  
- Je le crois…  
- C'est surtout que si les vidéos existent tu préfère ne pas les voir. Hein Kira ???  
- Tu as raison. Mais il est néanmoins possible que le capitaine Jaggerjack soit amoureux d'Ichigo. Je me range à tes arguments.  
- Cool. Comme ça quand ils se marieront, la famille d'Ichigo comptera deux capitaines.  
- Ichigo n'est pas capitaine. Et là tu passes de « Grimjow attiré par Ichigo » à « mariage. »  
Tu brûles les étapes. Encore.  
- Je suis sûr que ça finira comme ça. Et les seules choses qui empêchent Ichigo d'être capitaine sont l'âge, la maîtrise, et le fait qu'une place se libère et son nom de famille.  
- Tu veux dire que…  
- Oui. Mon capitaine me l'a confirmé.  
- Ca en explique des choses…  
- Ouais. »  
Ichigo n'en pouvait plus de rougir. S'il était vrai qu'il respectait son capitaine, il ne se voyait pas du tout sortir avec lui et encore moins de l'épouser.  
Mais savait que deux vice-capitaines pensaient qu'il avait le niveau pour être capitaine le remplissait d'orgueil et de joie.  
Voyant que la conversation n'était pas prête de se terminer, Ichigo frappa puis entra.  
« Désolé de vous déranger, j'ai des papiers venant du capitaine Jaggerjack à vérifier.  
- Ah merci Ichigo-kun. Je vais les vérifier rapidement. Dès que j'aurais mit ce tire au flanc à la porte.  
- Ouais bien sur. Tu peux parler, Kira. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais imposé. Au fait Ichigo-kun, comment se passent les cours que tu donnes à Kurosaki-chan ?  
- Eh bien… Il a les capacités mais pas la concentration.  
- Je m'en doutais. On était justement en train de parler de lui, ton arrivé tombe à point nommé Ichigo-kun. »

Merci à moni(k) qui a tapé cette fic qui traînait depuis un bon mois et demi sur mon cahier.


End file.
